


«Sì.»

by Vahly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Completamente neri, come quelli di un demone.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	«Sì.»

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler** 5° stagione  
>  Scritta per la challenge _special #6_ sulla community _it100_ , con il prompt _Dark as the night (She Wants Revenge)_ [usato molto alla larga]

****

# «Sì.»  


Completamente neri, come quelli di un demone.  
Non lo avresti mai saputo, se Chuck non te l'avesse detto quando siete tornati.  
Vorresti negarlo, vorresti poterti scegliere un altro destino, ma solo ora stai arrivando alla comprensione: è questo ciò che ti aspetta, la strada a cui sei sempre stato indirizzato. Sei come loro – come quei demoni che hai sempre combattuto – e finirai per guidarli, anche se a quel punto di tuo ci sarà solo il corpo. Un abito di carne per colui che distruggerà il mondo.  
E quel «sì», l'ultima parola ad essere pronunciata prima di cadere nell'oblio della possessione.


End file.
